


Christmas Dream

by puff22_2001



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Japanese, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fluff, Holidays, Ice Skating, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Mamoru isn't expecting an early Christmas gift from Usagi. Usagi is gift enough, and Mamoru is touched to learn how true that can be.This work is posted as-is from my earliest known draft, circa 2004.





	Christmas Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This story is over fifteen years old. I haven't edited the fanfiction in any way since then. There are cliches, gratuitous (and incorrect) Japanese, and a whole host of other problems. I'm mainly uploading this fanfic so that I can have all of my fanworks in one centralized location with acceptable filing and tagging systems. I plan to eventually go back and at least edit for basic errors, but until then what you see is what you get.
> 
> This work is posted as-is from my earliest known draft, circa 2004.

Disclaimer- I do not own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon/Sailor Moon or any of its persons, places, things, plots, or ideas. Naoko Takeuchi, a bunch of people and corporations in Japan, and a bunch of people and corporations in America own it. The song in this story is copyright Mary Chapin Carpenter. I, in no way, shape or form, say I own either thing. Please don't sue me.

"What are we doing here, Usako? I thought we were going to go to Rei-san's party." Chiba Mamoru called to his girlfriend (and partner in world saving) Tsukino Usagi. On the twentieth of December, they had scheduled in time to go to one of the many Christmas parties their little group (consisting of nearly 15 senshi-tachi and related persons) were having during the holiday season. Hino Rei, one of Usagi's best friends and guardians, was hosting this particular party. The two lovers were nearly there when Usagi swerved off onto the road leading to the business district of Juuban, Tokyo, leaving Mamoru puzzled. He was even more confused when they parked in the ice skating rink's parking lot at 7:20 P.M., which was empty (as the place was closed after seven). Usagi led Mamoru into the building, which was curiously unlocked by Usagi with an unknown key she produced from her parka. The place was lit and in running order, and seemed to be ready for a private performance. Mamoru couldn't guess what was going on, but figured Usagi had something planned.  
"You'll see." Was all she said as she told him to wait on the outskirts of the rink. She promised to return shortly, and whisked away on the feet of Hermes. In the ten or so minutes she was gone, Mamoru reveled at how lucky he was. To have the most pure soul in the universe as your girlfriend, the second (in his opinion) as a daughter, and many more as friends was a blessing, and he was the only one who could honestly claim that reward. Mamoru leaned on the outer fence-like structure and contemplated, until he heard chords of a song suddenly come over the loudspeakers. It was familiar, but it took time for Mamoru to identify it as Usagi's favorite American song. It was called 'Grow Old Along with Me', and it was by Mary Chapin Carpenter, a singer in the States some many years ago. Mamoru had actually bought Usagi one of her CDs a Christmas or two past. As he searched around for whoever began the music, he didn't see Usagi slip onto the ice and gather speed. He didn't even see her as she floated by, until she began to sing the first lines of the song. Mamoru, understanding and speaking English perfectly (as he studied in the States for a few years before coming home) was utterly perplexed. Who was singing so beautifully and in perfect speech? As he turned to the ice, his gaze fell on Usagi.

Grow old with me.  
The best is yet to be.  
When our time has come  
we will be as one.

God bless our love.  
God bless our love.

Usagi was clad in an almost perfect duplicate of her queen gown, except instead of the long, flowing skirt, after her bodice was a skirt barely below her knees with silver lining the ends. She floated on the ice, singing flawlessly in sync, and with a nightingale's voice. Mamoru was entranced, and struck dumb by the sight and sound.

Grow old along with me.  
Two branches of one tree.  
Bless the setting sun,  
when the day is done.

God bless our love.  
God bless our love.

He gazed on, enthralled by her beauty. It seemed eons ago that she couldn't even stand on the ice, let alone do the complicated twists, turns, jumps, and twirls she was doing now. Of course, his memory of that day was fuzzy, but he did remember thinking she was a vision, even in his evil-induced mind. But now, now she was more then beautiful. She was gorgeous. As she glided across the shining, sparkling ice, swaying with the song and the continuing singing, Mamoru once again fell in love. Her grace, her charm, her light. It all reminded him of why he has searched so long for her.

Spending our lives together.  
Live and die together.  
World without end.  
World without end.

Grow old along with me.  
Whatever fate will be  
we will see it through,  
For our love is true.

God bless our love.  
God bless our love.

God bless our love.  
God bless our love.

When the song ended, Mamoru waited for her last clear note, skidded to her, and hugged her tight, beaming all around. He gazed into her eyes as she tried desperately to regain her breath. Usagi smiled weakly back.  
"Was I good?" Usagi asked, panting. Now that her most important (and perfect) performance was over, she felt her legs go weak. Mamoru caught her gently, and she looked up with love.  
"You were wonderful. I didn't know you learned how to skate! I didn't even know you knew how to sing!"  
"I got Mako-chan to teach me the skating over the weekends, and the singing came from Rei-chan when she had time. Luckily, I sounded okay before. But I had to have Ami-chan and Mina-chan help me with the words. It's a good thing they both speak English as well as you do." Here she gave a timid little nod, as if to assure herself she had truly done it. "I knew you think skating and singing are really cool, so I wanted to learn either or both. I had Mako-chan rent the place after hours, and they gave me the key. All they asked was I turn off the lights and lock up. I guess they trust Mako-chan, or me. She does live in the same building as the owner. I practiced all the time to get better. Of course, I had a really sore butt and throat for a while!" Mamoru laughed and picked Usagi up, skates and all. She clung to him physically and mentally, as he did to her. One of her dreams had come true. She could do something now as well as she did then. But another had yet to be fulfilled.  
"Are you proud of me, Mamo-chan?" He put her down on the carpeted walk, held her steady, and kissed her under the mistletoe that was annually placed beneath each door in the rink.  
"Usako, in the entire world, you, ChibiUsa-chan, and the girls are the most important treasures. I know I don't say it much, but I truly do love and cherish you. And while I have always been proud of you, today I am the most proud. Today you accomplished something that takes most people years to do. You were proud of yourself. And that is a feat to take pride in." They kissed again, tears streaming down both their faces, and went to remove Usagi's skates. And Usagi finally knew she had fulfilled her other dream. To make Mamoru proud of her. And she didn't ask for anything else.

Notes-  
1\. This story takes place a couple of months after Mamoru comes back from studying in the United States of America at Harvard University, where I would like to attend.  
2\. I just thought this up on day. If it seems a bit abrupt, I am sorry. If anyone can suggest filler material, please do so.  
3\. I tried to make this as Japanese as possible, but I may have made some errors. Please don't be too harsh.  
4\. I can't stress it enough, please give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.  
5\. I'd like to thank all the story authors who inspired me to write this. There are too many to name, so if you have any work at http://www.fanfiction.net, chances are I've read it and I mean you.  
6\. I know, I know, the whole 'Usagi can sing' thing is cliche, but I love to think that irrepressible doof is hiding a multitude of talents. Besides, most people sound fine anyway, so why can’t she?


End file.
